


Yes, Draco, I'm Real

by annarchy_marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sex in the Forbidden Forest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, War, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: One shot!Draco falls asleep in Malfoy Manor and wakes up in the Forbidden Forest with no clue of how he got there. When he realizes who he's with, he doesn't care, but he dreads what's going to happen when he wakes up. If he wakes up. Maybe this isn't a dream anymore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Yes, Draco, I'm Real

After a long day and dealing with too much Death Eater bullshit, Draco Malfoy decided he was completely fed up. He was tired of being on the dark side, he was tired of fighting for a cause he didn’t believe in, and he was tired of waking up every day knowing his life and his mother’s were in constant mortal peril if he fucked up even once.

After a hot bath to wash the blood and sweat away, he dragged himself over to his bed, not even caring to dress. His green silk sheets were calling to him, and his mind was desperate for the relief that came with his dreams. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep tonight, despite the screams he could hear in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He had long become accustomed to them, after all. Far too many nights, he had even been the reason for those screams. 

He finally felt himself being jolted awake, cold air whipping through his hair, stinging his skin. He gasped, his lungs regretting the icy air that filled them as his breath finally found him. He felt as though he had been suffocating. His dreams never began that way before. 

His legs were burning as he realized he was running through a forest in the middle of the night, being roughly pulled along by someone who had a death grip on his hand. 

Who is it? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that there are explosions, trees and earth are flying all around them. Sweat trickles down his forehead and back. 

Suddenly there’s a crackling in his ear, and a loud voice emanates from a foreign object inside it. 

“Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, are you lot alright?”

_ What? Harry, Ron, and.. Hermione? With him?  _

“I’m fine, Hagrid!” Hermione screams back to him. Clearly she was hearing it too. “We all got separated. I lost Harry and Ron, but Draco and I are on the way to the rendezvous point! We should be there soon, but I’m taking this piece out now, just in case!”

As she ran, one hand pulling Draco along, the other hand reached into her ear and dug out a small plastic device. She quickly discarded it. Draco did the same. 

Where was he? What was happening? Of all circumstances he had wanted to be in where he could hold Hermione Granger’s hand, running through an exploding forest wasn’t one of them. 

Suddenly, Hermione stopped. Draco nearly collided with her back, just barely stopping before he could knock her over. He put a hand on her hip, slowly guiding himself to her. Surely he had to be dreaming. 

“Jump to the right, Draco!” She screamed. 

Together, they both jumped unknowingly down a hill. They tumbled over each other, rolling down, crashing through the leaves and dirt beneath them. 

When they finally stopped, he was hovering just above her. One arm was wrapped around her waist, pinned between her body and the ground, the other hand was tangled in her hair. 

“Lie flat, quickly!” She whispers frantically. 

When he didn’t respond, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her, her hand resting on the back of his neck, the other hand bunching up the front collar of his shirt. He was pinned to her, could feel every inch of himself as it connected with hers, and he couldn’t believe it. 

_ This has to be a dream,  _ he thought,  _ it has to be. There’s no way this is really happening.  _

Explosions sounded all around them. When Draco lifted his head, he could see a bright light scanning over the area. He lowered his face down to her neck, his body completely flattened to hers. When he inhaled, he caught the scent of coconut on her skin. He could feel himself hardening, straining against his pants, where they connected. 

She was shaking. He could feel her hand vibrating as her fingers curled around the hairs at the back of his neck, and tingles went down his spine. 

If this was a dream, he could do whatever he wanted, couldn’t he? His tongue flicked against the pulse point on her neck. Her skin tasted salty from sweat, but he didn’t mind. 

He raised his head up to look at her just as a flash of light from another explosion nearby illuminated the girl under him. He could see her almost bare shoulders, only covered by the two thin straps of her tanktop. His hand moved from her waist, down to the soft fabric of her skirt and found that it was bunched up, and their centers were barely separated by his pants and her thin, cotton underwear. 

His groin twitched with that realization. 

He lowered himself back down to her and kissed her neck. He trailed kisses up to her jawline, pleased to find that her grip in his hair was tightening, her thighs closing in on his waist. She was enjoying him, despite the chaos around them. 

He finally found her lips in the dark. She moaned in response. His tongue teased her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it to him, and when his tongue grazed against hers, he could feel his head start to spin.

There was absolutely no way this was real. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, knowing the Hermione he knew would sooner Avada herself than snog him. He could feel her smiling against his lips. 

He ran both of his hands down her neck and chest, pulling her tanktop over her breasts. Through his shirt, he could feel her bare flesh against his and ground his tormented erection against her center. Even in his dreams, she felt spectacular. Her body melted against his perfectly, as he always knew it would. She was made for him, and he for her. The girl who had invaded his dreams, his thoughts, his hopes ever since their fourth year in Hogwarts was now writhing under his touch. His dreams were always bittersweet. 

_ Though none of them have ever felt so realistic. _

He moved down to her breasts and took one of her taut nipples in his mouth. She gasped in response. 

Suddenly, she pulled his head up to look at him. 

“Draco, what are you doing? We’re in the middle of a battlefield!” She exclaims. 

“It’s okay, Granger. None of this is real. We’re going to be fine,” he whispered back, leaning to kiss her again. “It’s just a dream.”

“What? A dream? No, Malfoy, this is real!”

“It can’t be, Granger. It never is when I’m with you.”

Another explosion off in the distance. He could hear a woman screaming faintly, but he didn’t care. Nothing would tear him from this woman. He would wake up in the morning and, again, she would be gone. His heart would ache, his teeth would clench, and his morning wood would drip with precum before he had to finish himself off. After, he would bathe and dress and go downstairs to his foyer to take his place by the Dark Lord’s side, awaiting his next orders, just as he had done yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. As he had done nearly every day since he had risen up in ranks, regretfully becoming Voldemort’s trusted right hand man. He had to, to survive, to save his mother, to make it through this war. For now, he had his dreams. In his dreams, he had Hermione Granger. 

“What are you talking about, Draco?”

His name sounded delicious coming from her mouth. He kissed her again. His fingers found her sensistive bud through her knickers and gently caressed her. She was squirming beneath him. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to escape from him or create friction. He tugged the fabric aside. Her entrance was dripping as he plunged a single digit deep inside her. He moaned in response, pulling him closer to her. He pushed another digit inside her, thrusting until she was panting, biting his lip. He was sure he would be bleeding but he didn’t care. 

Her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his pants. His throbbing member finally freed, resting against her thigh. His fingers curled against the sweet spot inside of her, his thumb brushed against her clit, and she came apart around him. Her contractions around his digits felt more real than they ever had, her juices felt slicker, her moans in his ear were louder. Any moment now, he would wake up and all traces of this moment would be gone. He was sure of it. 

Her hand guided his erection to her entrance. He lowered himself into her, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside her. He groaned as the sensations tingled through his body. He had always loved the way Dream Granger had felt when he was inside her, but this feeling was unlike all the rest. He pulled himself almost all the way out of her and thrust back in, his ministrations becoming harder and faster as his orgasm built. 

Their mouths connected again. He cherished how soft her lips felt against his. Her fingers tugged at his hair, and her other hand clawed its way down his back. Their moans mingled with each other, echoing through the forest surrounding them.

He felt her clenching around him again, and he knew she was close. His thumb found her clit again, and he swept over it. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper. He teased her bud until he felt her contracting and clenching around him again, her body twitching beneath him. Her orgasm pulled him over the edge with her. He tumbled into bliss, whispering her name in her ear. 

Her tongue slid along the shell of his ear as he finished, and he collapsed on top of her. They laid there together, limbs tangled around each other, panting.

When she finally spoke, he raised himself to look in her eyes. 

“I’m here, Draco,” she whispered. 

“Are you really?” He whispered back. 

“Yes, Draco, I’m real, and we really need to get out of here and make it to the rendezvous point before we get ourselves killed.”

As if to solidify her point, a man shouted overhead, “They went this way! That filthy Granger bitch and Malfoy scum! Find them! Bring them to the Dark Lord!”

What the fuck?

They quickly scrambled to their feet, fixing their clothes. She grabbed his hand, and yanked him towards her. He followed, happy to go anywhere she went until he woke up. 

Over her shoulder, her wand pointed at their pursuers, Hermione yelled, “Expulso!”

A blast reverberated around them, shards of wood flying around them as a man screamed. They didn’t look back behind them. They ran until they made it to a clearing. He regretted to find that Harry Potter and Weaselbee were already waiting for them, a large gash bleeding on the latter boy’s face.

“Hermione, Malfoy, we have to go!” Harry yells. 

In his hand was a portkey, a muddy shoe. Hermione tugged him toward it, and when all of them had a firm grip on it, they disappeared. 

When they reappeared, they were standing outside of a small hut. It didn’t look like much to Draco. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. The shingles were ripped and protruding from the roof. The wooden door was barely clinging by a rusty hinge, and several bricks appeared to have fallen out of the walls outside. He could see the light of a fire flickering inside. 

The trio separated, leaving Draco to wonder where in the hell they were. How had he gotten here? Was this real? He still couldn’t believe it. He watched as they cast disillusionment charms, protection charms, hiding them from the outside world. He thought he should be helping, but instead he found his feet were firmly planted in the ground, squishing beneath him in the mud. 

Hermione finally came over to him, grabbing his hand. The sun was starting to rise here, wherever they were. He looked down at her. Her hair was wildly untamed, sticking out on all ends, some curls stuck to her cheeks. Dirt stained her forehead and neck, and her lips were beautifully bruised from their kisses earlier. She blushed, knowing he was watching her. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her. She was still the most beautiful witch he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

“We’re safe for now. We should go inside and get warm,” she smiled up at him. 

“Is this really happening? I swear, just a few hours ago, I fell asleep in my bed back at Malfoy Manor.”

She looked up at him confused. 

“Draco, just a few hours ago, we were all at Hogwarts, battling Death Eaters, trying to put an end to all of this,” she sighed. “Just a few days ago, you and I were back in the Room of Requirement and our relationship was hidden from my two best friends, and that was the worst thing I had to worry about. How they would react, what would happen to us after we graduated.”

His head was spinning. He was competely and utterly confused, and he found himself dreading when he would wake up. He couldn’t believe it was real and he knew he should be more concerned with how he got here if it wasn’t all a dream. For now, all he wanted to do was follow his witch, to fight alongside her, until he woke up to find that she was gone and too far away from him as he lie in his empty bed. 

He silenly thanked whatever deity had transported him here in a time when she loved him, no matter how dangerous and dirty. For now, he would do whatever it took to make this dream a reality. 


End file.
